


taken

by orphan_account



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, How Do I Tag, I cannot write, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, i love given sm i cant, i'm not okay, i'm sorry mafuyu my sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Uenoyama dies in a car crash and Mafuyu forgets.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	taken

**Author's Note:**

> >-< this is kinda my first fic here and,,,, i'm awkward sorry,,, i luv my friend who read this for me before i published it and if you happen to be reading this then you are awesome and i luv luv luv you very much.

this fic is inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/mafuyubestboy/status/1201365000968921088)

* * *

‘He’s losing a lot of blood, quick!’

The stretcher rattled through the dreary white halls.

The occupant lay still.

Too still.

(....)

The orange-haired boy rushed into the emergency unit. Heads turned. He wasn’t exactly quiet.

‘May I help-’

‘Uenoyama Ritsuka, I’m his boyfriend can I see him please’

Several eyebrows raise.

‘Room 23’

(....)

Steady beeping falls flat.

(....)

A velvet case on the table bearing two rings and a bouquet of flowers.

No doubt, brought by Uenoyama’s parents.

What else could they do than give them to the person they were intended for in the first place.

(....)

_ Don’t go. _

_ Please. _

_ I need you. _

(....)

Every night, Mafuyu dreams of him.

Reliving the memories they shared hurt more than the fact that he was gone.

The flowers -dying now- taunted him from the table where they lay.

(....)

_ Mafuyu is standing in darkness, the red guitar clutched tightly to his chest. _

_ Fingers pull the strings taut. _

_ Yuki. _

_ Lying on the floor. _

_ The strings snap. _

_ He’s been here before. _

_ The landscape fades, morphs into a busy street. _

_ Ritsuka walks out of a small jewellers’ shop, beaming from ear to ear. _

_ It’s a beautiful day, really. _

_ He gets into his car, starts it up and starts driving. _

_ Mafuyu watches. _

_ He doesn’t want to. _

_ He wants to scream, yell at the other driver to stop. _

_ He can’t. _

_ And then he sees Ritsuka, the warm smile missing from his face. _

_ Again. _

(....)

The edges start to blur.

(....)

They stop.

The dreams, the pain, the memories.

They just disappear.

(....)

‘Mafuyu’s been…. weird recently hasn’t he?’

(....)

Months pass.

Mafuyu goes back to normal.

Getting groceries. Showing up at his workplace. Cooking. Taking care of Kedama. 

It’s almost as if Ritsuka never existed.

(....)

‘I think something’s wrong’

‘He’s fine now, isn’t he? Its almost been a year and he’s stopped breaking down’

‘He’s too….. calm’

(....)

A nagging feeling of having forgotten something important.

(....)

A night out with Shizusumi and Hiiragi.

‘Are you doing well now?’

‘Yeah, I guess. My boss offered me a promotion this morning.’

‘I mean after the funeral. Did you go?’

‘Yuki? Shizu-chan that happened back in high school.’

‘No, I mean Ritsuka’

_ Ritsuka. _

A nagging feeling at the back of his head.

‘Ritsuka?’

(....)

‘He’s forgotten him completely.’

‘Isn’t that bad?’

‘I think it’s better this way.’

‘How is-’

‘If it hurts him to remember what happened then I’d rather not make him.’

‘...’

‘You saw him right after it happened, didn’t you? I don’t think he’ll ever come to terms with what happened.’

(....)

Mafuyu was doing well.

He had a stable job with great pay, a pet, friends and an apartment.

_ Isn’t there something more? _

(....)

Light streamed in through the bare windows.

Boxes stacked neatly against a wall. Furniture packed up. Clothes arranged in bags.

He was forgetting something, he was sure of it.

He checks all the places he can get round at.

(....)

Below the floorboards, he finds a box.

Pictures, music discs,  _ Given _ , violin solos.

He listens to them all.

(....)

At the very bottom of the box, he finds a flash drive labelled ‘A winter story’.

A younger version of himself is performing a heart-wrenching song.

Every time he tries to recollect anything from his high school days, he finds a strange wall in his head.

The contents of the box stir up things Mafuyu had -unwillingly- long forgotten.

Slowly.

Memories seep through the cracks like the sunlight through the bare windows.

(....)

_ ‘No stop, stop, stop.’ _

_ The black-haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. _

_ ‘Mafuyu, the chorus is a mess’ _

_ ‘Yeah’ _

_ ‘You’re playing the wrong chords!’ _

_ ‘Uhuh’ _

_ ‘Use your words Mafuyu! Stop responding to everything I say with “uhuh” and “yeah”!’ _

_ ‘...’ _

_ He sighed in annoyance, ‘You know what? Let’s stop for today. I can’t anymore.’ _

_ A nod. _

_ ‘Uenoyama-kun’ _

_ ‘Hm?’ _

_ ‘I love you’ _

_ A faint blush dusted the back of his neck. _

_ ‘Love you too’ _

(....)

_ He wakes up in a cold sweat. _

_ A glance at the clock tells him that it’s a little past two in the morning. _

_ Ritsuka is asleep beside him. _

_ He’s shaking.  _

_ He wills it to stop. _

_ A broken sob falls from his lips. _

_ He’s crying. _

_ ‘Mafuyu?’ _

_ He wraps his arms around Mafuyu and rubs circles into his back. _

_ ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ _

_ He nods into his warmth. _

_ (....) _

_ ‘Uenoyama-kun I-’ _

_ ‘You did so well out there Mafuyu.’ _

_ Without warning, Uenoyama kisses him. _

_ Tears. _

_ Sadness and happiness are two sides of the same coin, aren’t they? _

(....)

_ They’re at Yuki’s grave. _

_ Mafuyu had wanted to go and Ritsuka didn’t object. _

_ He places fresh pink carnations beneath the headstone. _

_ Ritsuka puts his arm around his shoulder and they walk home together. _

(....)

_ He looks out at the sea and remembers the time he saw it with Yuki. _

_ ‘Uenoyama-kun, I like you’ _

_ He smiles for the first time in a long time. _

_ He wants to thank him. _

_ Thank him for teaching him how to smile again. _

_ He should’ve when he had the chance. _

(....)

He feels guilt for forgetting about Ritsuka so easily.

He asks Shizusumi and Hiiragi to take him to Ritsuka’s grave.

They exchange glances and nod at each other.

(....)

They’re at Ritsuka’s grave.

Mafuyu places a bouquet of forget-me-nots at the graveside.

He stands there for a while to shake off the unsettling feeling of deja-vu creeping up on him and walks to where Shizusumi and Hiiragi stand waiting.

(....)

_ I _ _ know you’d want me to move on. _

_ I’ll try. _

_ I just wish I could’ve thanked you one last time. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> so that's that i guess,, i don't think i proofread this properly but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ if i'm going to die might as well go when i'm still young,,,, also pink carnations mean i will never forget you, i love flower language sorry. remember to luv mafuyu sato and stay hydrated for clear skin!


End file.
